Hitherto, for weight reduction of a car platform, there is known a car-platform structure for an elevator, in which a honeycomb structure is used as a strength (reinforcement) member for the car platform, and the car platform is supported by a plank of a car frame through an intermediation of vibration isolation rubbers arranged at a bottom portion of the car platform (see Patent Literature 1).